War For Valoria
by Cordis
Summary: This is the concluding Series to Return of the Dragoons. Directions change and strange alliances are made. Sorry for the enormous wait but I really didnt know what I was going to do with this series until now. hope you all like it!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: This fanfic is purely for the fun and enjoyment of myself and others

Disclaimer: This fanfic is purely for the fun and enjoyment of myself and others. All legend of dragoon characters places and things belong to Sony and other involved companies. I own none of it. I make no money off of this fanfic. It is strictly for the enjoyment of myself and others.

**__**

Author's note: This is the sequel to Return of the Dragoons. I just thought this title seemed more fitting then the last. Well, hope you like it! ^_^

****

WAR FOR VALORIA

CHAPTER 1.

New paths to cross

Dart winced in slight pain as he slowly opened his eyes. He didn't know if it had been hours, days or perhaps even years but once his eyes focused on his surroundings he knew this much, he had never been here before. The whole area was dark and somewhat moist. The faint sounds of dripping mildew could be heard in the distance. The ground he was lying on was damp and seemingly rough and uncomfortable. 

Slowly, piece by piece, his memory returned to him. They had been investigating a disturbance over by the region where the moon that never sets had dropped upon Endiness. They had arrived and they had been… attacked…

"ATTACKED!?!" Dart quickly rose up to a sitting position then suddenly screamed as sudden bursts of pain quickly assaulted his chest area, so violently that he fell back onto his back, breathing deeply. Yet even then, each strand of air he sucked into his lungs was like swallowing daggers. He was sure he had at least two broken ribs. Yet he still couldn't afford to play sick. His friends had also been attacked just as savagely as he was. He needed to find them. He needed to make sure they were ok. 

Once again, Dart attempted to rise, yet once again he was assaulted by the same pain, this time forcing him to squeeze his eyes shut and simply wait it out as the pain took much longer to subside now. Dart let out a shaky, tentative breath, looking around in morbid fascination as a trickle of his own blood slowly began to slide down the side of his mouth. The room was simple. No, it was more like a cage. Solid iron bars lined the outer wall to his right where he could see into an empty dark hallway. The entire area was a rustic brown color with chipped metal chipping away everywhere. He was positive this place was extremely old and obviously not kept in great care. The faint sound of dripping water could be heard in the nearby distance, probably liquid from a leaking pipe. Nonetheless, in his current condition it made the hairs on his back stand on edge. He was cold. Extremely cold. He wasn't sure if it was because of his injured ribs or just that there was an extreme amount of ventilation around in the area. 

Dart closed his eyes, feeling more helpless now then he ever had in his life. What the hell happened? They should have been stronger then they were then. Why were they beaten so easily? Shouldn't their dragoon armor have protected them?

A slight stir from the corner of the room broke him away from his train of thought immediately. "Who's there!" He rasped, anxiously. Unfortunately, try as he might, he couldn't seem to move much. So great was the pain now that even the slightest movement wracked his body with convulsive trauma. 

"Don't worry. I'm not your enemy Dart." Came a weak, accented voice. Dart knew that voice anywhere. A smile slowly formed on his face as his expression lightened. Dart closed his eyes and leaned his head back on the cold wet depths in which he lay. It was also cold. Why was everything so cold here? 

He heard the faint noise of shuffling, and assumed that it was his royal companion making his way towards him. Dart wanted to open his eyes to regard his friend but he couldn't even gather the strength to do that. He was completely exhausted. He needed sleep. Yes sleep was good. Only he couldn't relax because of this god forsaken coldness. 

Albert crept along side his comrade. He was no worse for wear then his friend. His once, richly tailored hair was now matted with blood and grime. His own dried blood caked the right side of his face and ran down the edge of his mouth. He could no longer feel anything in his left arm and he was sure his leg was broken. None withstanding, the king of Serdio would not simply stand down to just roll over and die. They had all been beaten severely. However, of all of them, Dart seemed to be in the worst condition. He saw all the many cuts and bruises the man had taken to the face. That must have been from the other dragoons when they were fighting with him. He wasn't sure. Everything seemed to go black for him after he himself was attacked. But Dart's bruises weren't what was worrying Albert. He was positive his friend was suffering from a concussion and maybe even some internal bleeding. He could see the clearly defined indentation in Darts torso area, indicating a good number of broken ribs. Not to mention the many broken bones he noticed on his friend's right leg. They were efficient in making sure the lead Dragoon did not get far it seemed. Yet Albert was furious. Even though the cell was old and all, couldn't they have at least put them in a more dry area? As it were, the entire floor was engulfed in a small pool of ice cold liquid in which Albert did not want to know the origin of. The liquid was ankle high and the fact that Dart was shivering violently as he lay amidst it, gave him no comfort. 

Albert painstakingly removed his cloak from around his shoulders and wrapped his friend up in it the best way he could without moving him too much. 

Albert's ministrations were suddenly halted as he heard the abrupt sound of clapping from the nearby distance. Albert's mood immediately darkened as he snapped his head towards the source of the sound.

The man standing there, as he had suspected, was a dark dragoon. He was the leader of the bad guys they had been fighting earlier. Albert had known that this man was the one who faced off with Dart but he was so muddled that he couldn't remember much more after that. 

"A touching display of camaraderie and affection for your friends King Albert. Even after these long years, I had nearly forgotten how much you deeply care for your subjects." The voice was flat and emotionless, yet even through the mask Albert could faintly detect a trace of familiarity to the tone. He had heard that strong, will-pitched tone elsewhere in his past yet he could not place it for the world. 

"You look at me with confusion. That is understandable. I would not be surprised if you recognized my voice. For although many years have passed for me, not so many have gone by for you."

"You speak in riddles villain!" Albert snapped back, growing sick and bored of this cruel game. "I know you not. For if I did, I would immediately be able to place you. Understand, I do not make it a habit to so easily forget my enemies."

The Dark Dragoon chuckled as he absently placed his palm to a section of the cell door. To Albert's immense shock, the door hissed open readily to his touch. The Dark Dragoon made no comment of this however, continuing his trek towards the defeated King of Serdio. "You speak the truth, your majesty. But in that truth, lies the root of your folly. For in the past I was never your villain. Quite the contrary actually…"

Albert stifled the shock that suddenly seized him. It could not be! His mind raced in a million directions at once yet they all inevitably converged on the same conclusion. Albert tried to hide his growing anxiety and shock with a carefully well placed expressionless visage, yet the pale tone in his complexion gave him away entirely. 

"Ah, I do believe his majesty has finally realized the truth."

Albert clenched his fists in rage, slamming his right, into the small puddle of water encompassing the entire room. "Damn you, vile worm! Tell me who you are! I am tired of these games!" 

The Dark Dragoon seemed a bit taken back from the ferocity of Albert's demand yet he quickly recovered his discomposure. Slowly the Dark Dragoon nodded his head then steeped down low so that he was facing him face to face. With a slight flip of the wrist, the Dark Dragoon popped at the release switch on his helm. Albert had to avert his gaze as a huge mist of white steam immediately hissed from the sides of the helm. The Dark Dragoon seemed not to care for his discomfort however. He easily propped his palms about the jaw line of the helmet and raised it away from the head underneath. Albert cleared his eyes with some difficulty but upon seeing the face beneath the helm, he immediately figured he had not cleared them enough. His eyes grew big with disbelief. It was just as he had suspected yet he had been praying it wasn't true. 

Yet there was no denying it. A clean shaven jaw line, stern face, dark blue eyes that once captured the radiance of compassion, now engulfing the void of emptiness. Though his hair was much longer then he remembered it to be, falling about his eyes the way it did, it was still the crisp golden hair of the man he had remembered dearly and was glad to call his friend; Lavitz. 

Albert steadied his gaze, hardening his eyes. "What manner of treachery have you instilled on my dear friend now?" He asked in calm controlled indignation. "This is now twice the name of a good man has been defiled by the likes of evil. You do dishonor to a man that died a hero! Why do you continue to defile him in such a way."

The empty, emotionless eyes that stared back at the king of Serdio closed briefly as the man bowed his head slightly. "I am deeply touched that his majesty thought so highly of me. I had not known."

"I have had enough of your games!" Albert yelled defiantly. He tried to rise but even now, his injuries prevented him from doing even that. With a low grunt of pain, the king fell back slightly into the low puddle with a loud splash. Though his body had failed him, his eyes did not. He stared daggers at the man standing before him staring at him with pity in his eyes. "What mind control have you used on my friend!?!" Albert demanded angrily.

"There has been no mind control involved." Lavitz replied nonchalantly. He easily replaced the helmet atop his head, sealing the joints back into place so that it fit snuggly about his face once more, shielding his appearance from the rest of the world. 

"I am the real Lavitz."

"That is preposterous!" Albert roared in outrage. "Lavitz would never behave in such a way! Lavitz would never attack his comrades."

"Yes it is true. The Lavitz you remember would never do any of those things. However, the Lavitz you knew was naïve and far too sentimental for the challenges that later engulfed him."

"Albert narrowed his eyes in confusion. "I don't understand…"

The Dark Dragoon shook his head by way of dismissal. "In short your majesty, the Lavitz you knew has grown up."

Albert balled his fists even tighter, his eyes gleaming with a passionate hatred for the man. "I don't believe you."

"Belief or disbelief…" The armored figure shrugged. "I honestly care little which you chose to follow. I have my orders."

The Dragoon stooped low once more, much to the chagrin of the king of Serdio. "Hmmm…" He mused studying the unconscious Divine Dragoon. "It appears my healing powers are leaving me. I have dwelled in this realm much longer then I had planed. Already my energy reserves are depleting. We can't have that now can we?"

Albert looked at him with clear disgust. "Now what are you raving about?"

"Close your eyes, your majesty. You will soon discover the import of all that I am saying."

Albert glared defiantly at him. "I will keep my eyes open, thank you very much!" 

The armored figure shrugged nonchalantly. "As you wish." 

A few moments passed uneventfully as the armored figure kept his hand outstretched over the forms of both Dart and Albert. Then suddenly a green glowing wave of warm light slowly engulfed them. Albert at first drew away for fear it was a poison spell. Then slowly, involuntarily closing his eyes, he began to surrender to its warm touch. The soft warm wave of light seemed to seep through his entire body as if it were air swirling through his lungs, rejuvenating suffocated muscles and tendons, breathing fresh life to each cell in his entire body. Albert hissed a sigh of ecstasy as he felt the wave finally leaving him. When he finally reopened his eyes, he noticed that the warm glow was leaving Darts comatose body as well but it seemed as if the man now had a content smile on his slumbering face. 

Albert immediately looked back towards his captor and noticed that the armored dragoon's form seemed to slump heavily in exertion. Albert flexed his arm, realizing that he was now fully healed. For whatever reasons this charlatan had done what he'd done, he'd also made a big mistake. Without a second word, Albert immediately rammed into the slumped figure, ramming his elbow into the man's throat. Albert had miscalculated his opponent's condition however. The Dark dragoon immediately turned the tables on the King, flipping the King himself into the wet floor, submerging his face into the watery depths below. After a few seconds he pulled he kings face back out by the hair. Albert sputtered and growled, angered at his failed attempt to escape.

"A sneaky trick your majesty." Lavitz breathed, seemingly still at a loss for breath. "Sneaky yet clever. There may be hope for you and the others yet."

"What do you want with us?" Albert asked, breathing heavily. 

Lavitz shook his head slowly. "You will be informed in time." With a sharp kick, Lavitz woke Albert's slumbering companion, albeit most rudely. Dart groaned slightly yet Albert noticed the man's pallor had returned to a healthy tan sheen. 

"Get up." Lavitz ordered, kicking Dart again. Dart let out an angry groan. Slowly his eyes fluttered open. Then immediately he rushed to his feet breathing hard. Albert almost stumbled back in shock. He had not realized how much the healing spell had affected their injuries. 

Dart's eyes adjusted onto Albert's. "Albert? What's going on? Where are we?" He asked in confusion. 

"You will find out all of this in time." The armored Dragoon stated mechanically. 

For the first time Dart realized he was standing there. Reflexively he reached for his sword yet he discovered it wasn't there. "Damn." He hissed silently, glaring at his captor. 

"Do not concern yourself with escape. It will avail you none." The armor clad figure replied nonchalantly. "The both of you would be better off simply following my orders… Trust me, old friend." 

The voice held no compassion in it. So plain was it that it almost seemed as if it were said in mockery of their past friendship. Dart glared at the armored man now, with venom in his eyes. "So I take it you're the one who captured me? You're the one wearing the face of Lavitz?"

Lavitz shrugged, growing tired of this little game. "I 'AM' Lavitz. I fail to understand why the two of you find it hard to believe."

"I tend never to believe anything spoken from the mouth of my 'enemy'." Albert said in rebuke, placing special emphasis on the last word. 

The Dark Dragoon shrugged, yet Dart almost noticed a slight sag in the man's shoulders as he turned his back to them. So quick did he regain his composure however, Dart had to wonder if it was just his imagination playing tricks on him. "Regardless…" Lavitz replied. "You are still called in the main chamber halls. Come this way."

Lavitz didn't wait for them to reply. He simply walked out into the open hallway, absently making his way down the empty hallways. Albert and Dart traded dubious glances with each other. Neither one knew what was going on. Yet it seemed as if their captor had just… left them behind… 

"I don't like this." Dart said, eyeing the exit suspiciously. 

"I fear we have no other choice but to follow him my friend." Albert said remorsefully, placing a hand on Dart's shoulder. 

"What do you mean?" Dart asked, turning on his friend in shock. "You can't be serious."

"He's got us dead to rights." Albert replied. "We've no choice but to follow him so that we may find out what became of our friends. "We don't even know our way around here. All I know is that we are in what was left of the tree of Soa. From what I remember of the past, there were many vicious monsters lurking around here. In our current condition we could do nothing to combat them. We are just as trapped out there as we are in here. He know's it and we know it. We are effectively his prisoners still."

Dart sighed angrily. "You're right. I don't like it but I guess we really have no other choice." 

Albert smiled disdainfully. "No my friend. We have not."

****

Neither Dart nor Albert knew how long they had been walking. They only knew that the trek had been long and tiresome. They scaled many gaseous potholes, evade attacking vines, dodge hungry monsters and all the while somehow manage to keep up with the retreating form of the Dark Dragoon. Both men were down to their last leg in fatigue, both ready to give in to the blissful surrender of unconsciousness. Both were ready to call it quits. That was until they finally stumbled into a large dark empty room. The room was spacious and pitch black at every angle. So dark was it that they could barley even see themselves. The Dragoon was totally gone from any sight they may have found of him. 

"Damn!" Dart snarled. "I knew this was a trap. Nothing more then another sick game these twisted bastards are throwing at us."

"Believe me Dart, this is anything but a game." Said a loud oddly familiar voice from within the shadowy depths of beyond. 

"… Shirley?" Dart asked in baffled confusion. Slowly a soft pale yellow light seemed to fall on an armored figure. At once Dart thought it was Lavitz but he soon realized his error. This dragoon was different. The armor was sculpted in a different way, befitting of a woman. Just as Lavitz armor gave him the masculine dragoon characteristics so too did this new dragoon give off the female characteristics. She too wore a silken cape amongst her wings. Slowly she raised her hands about her head and easily popped the seal of her helmet. 

Long red hair splashed out from beneath her helm. Both Dart and Albert's eyes widened as they gaped in awe at the beauty of the woman who stood before them. Sure Dart had seen the apparition of the ghostly woman who fought in the original dragon campaign but it paled in comparison to the beautiful woman who regarded him and Albert now. She smiled kindly towards them, yet with a good amount of sadness. 

"I apologize for bringing you all here."

Dart immediately came to his senses. His eyes narrowed as he rung his fists. "Shirley I don't know what this is about but you've got a lot of explaining to do! Where are my friends."

Shirley smiled once more, her soft red eyes dancing with kindness. "Why they are here, waiting for you." Dart's eyes widened as four more spotlights bore down on the comatose forms of his companions. 

"Are they bewitched?" Albert asked, staring at their slumbering forms. 

"No." Shirley replied. "I have merely put them to sleep. They are dreaming softly of everything we are about to discuss. They are here and attentive though only in spirit. I have done this so that what I am about to tell you may have minimal disruption. I would rather not deal with any rash actions."

"So that's why you picked us." Albert said, mystified. "You knew we would be more susceptible to listen more to what you have to say rather then attack you head on."

"That is correct Albert, King of Serdio. You and Dart are the two main leading figures of the dragoons of present. You both have the patience and experience of leadership."

Dart said nothing, simply pursing his lips. "So now that you have us, you might as well go on with what you have to say."

Shirley nodded slowly. "Very well. What I am about to tell you is of the utmost importance. Melbu Frahma… has returned."

"What? That is impossible!" Albert argued. "We destroyed him four years ago! Rose and Zieg sacrificed themselves so that we could finally bring peace to this troubled world and avert the destruction of all life as we know it! We saw them die!"

"Yes." Shirley replied smoothly. You saw them all die as you say. And it is true they no longer exist in this realm. However, Frahma was a master strategist. He was able to use the power of the Soa tree. Even then at the last minute he used his power to avert him to another land, another realm that is closely tied with your own."

"I don't understand." Albert replied, confused. "What other land? We've been through all of Endiness. There is no other land."

"Not in this realm no." Shirley answered shaking her head. "But believe me, there is another realm much like this one. There is a moon far off. A moon that was behind the moon that never sets. This moon harbors life on it. Rich life that Melbu discovered only at the end when he merged with the Divine moon that never sets. It was then that he finally decided at the last minute that that was where he would go."

"So why are you telling us this?" Dart asked. "It's got nothing to do with us. We've banned Frahma from this world. He no longer holds us in thrall. We've done our part. Why can't we now just rest in peace. Leave his destruction to the people on the other world."

Shirley shook her head sadly. "You know just as well as I do that you cannot do that. First of all you are Dragoons. As Dragoons you are given a special responsibility to protect all life from threats such as that of Melbu Frahma. Secondly, the reason why I called you is that, if Frahma becomes too powerful he will grow into a force unconquerable and then he will once more reign down on this world. And then there will be nothing any of you can do to stop him. He will have become so powerful that not even the power of the divine dragoon could stop him."

"So in other words." Albert began. "You want us to go to this other world where this Frahma is from and beat him there while he's weak before he can win and then come here and destroy us all."

"That is correct." Shirley replied, nodding emphatically.

"I've just got one more question." Dart replied. "Why are you alive? And Lavitz too. What are you people? Clones of the heros of this world?"

"Clones?" Shirley laughed lightly at this. "No, no Dart. We are quite real I assure you. We were called back from the city of Mayfil by the tree as a failsafe when Frahma corrupted its powers. The tree called upon the spirits of all Dragoons, those how had passed and gave us bodies of flesh. Though we could not harness the full power of our dragoons as we've been forced to give them up, we've been given these dragon shells as they are called. They allow us to move at half the potential of a true dragoon. All the rebels have them. However we are stronger since we used to be real dragoons, we can also wield a small fraction of our previous dragoon powers."

Both Dart and Albert looked at her with astonished expressions. "This is unbelievable." Albert breathed.

"Oh it is quite believable King Albert. As you all have been living your lives down here, many many years have passed on the other world. So far, we have all been fighting for 40 years. Yet because of the time shift of that world, we ourselves do not grow old. Because we are dragoons, or to be more exact, have the spirit of dragoons in our blood, we are immune to age."

"40 years." Dart breathed silently. "I'm surprised you held out that long if you were really struggling as much as you say."

"Shirley looked at him sadly. "We had initially hoped that we could guard you, the real Dragoons, from this new threat. You had all fought so bravely in the first battle we didn't want to endanger your lives. However now things have changed. Frahma has created a new death squad. Things are becoming more tense. We need the help of the true carriers of the Dragoon spirits. We need your help."

"How are we to know 'you' aren't working for Frahma as well?" Dart seethed angrily. "You all seemed pretty intent on killing us before." 

"I apologize for that." Shirley admonished. "That was my idea, I admit. I had given the order to Lavitz to test your strength. I'm afraid you are far far less skilled in your powers as we had initially thought. But that is no matter, we can train you well once you arrive to our world."

"'IF' we arrive to your world." Dart replied. 

"Dart please look beyond your selfish desires and see the truth of our plight." Shirley pleaded. "I do not wish to use force."

Dart narrowed his eyes. "So you're saying we didn't have a choice to begin with? Would you 'force' us to go with you Shirley?" 

Albert saw the tension fill the room. Immediately, he coughed lightly to clear his throat. "Shirley. Before you said that this mission entailed 'all' the Dragoons. By that, do you mean that you have summoned everyone who wore the armor of a Dragoon?"

"Yes." Shirley replied, silently thanking the King of Serdio for preventing them from falling into a fight with Dart's unspoken challenge. 

Albert nodded heavily. He turned sad eyes onto Dart. "I suspected as much."

Dart looked back at him, casting his friend a confused look. "What is it? Albert what do you mean by that?"

"I can explain." Shirley began. "These four won't be the only dragoons following you into the next world."

Dart narrowed his eyes in confusion. "What do you mean. There were no oth-" Suddenly his eyes widened in shock. "No… No you can't mean-"

Before he could finish, a light shone on a fifth figure. Shana, lying unconscious next to his other comrades. 

"YOU SON OF A BI#$%!" Dart yelled angrily. "How could you!?!"

Shirley looked on at them with sorrowful eyes. "I'm sorry Dart. There was no other way. Believe me. This needs to be done."

"You should believe her Dart." 

Dart swiftly turned around to see Lavitz walking up to the two companions. 

"Look into your heart old friend." Lavitz began. "You know in your soul that you must do this. You must let go of this incessant denial."

"YOU!" Dart hissed. "How could you do this to us Lavitz? How could you do this to your friends?!? I'm really disappointed in you."

"Believe me Dart. I would not be here supporting them, had I believed otherwise. That is how grievous the situation has become. I am still your friend. As strange and fake as that may sound, you must believe me when I say this. The world is in danger and only you Dragoons can save it."

Dart angrily turned his face away from the form of the man he once called friend. Albert looked at Dart with sorrowful eyes. "They do speak the truth Dart. Besides, there is really not much we can do against this."

"I didn't want this!" Dart began. "I never asked to become a Dragoon. All I wanted to do was live a normal happy life before the dark monster came down to destroy my village. After the events with Rose and all that, I just wanted to start back over. I wanted to raise a family and be happy."

"Nothing in life is free." Albert consoled silently. "We must fight for all we want." 

"And have I not fought enough?" Dart demanded angrily. "Have I not been stripped of more then my share by the cruelties of violence. I could not bear to lose any more dear to me! I cannot!"

Albert sighed solemnly. "If that is truly so my friend, then fight. Fight to finally rid this world of Frahma. Fulfill your destiny as a Dragoon. We cannot do it without you."

Dart closed his eyes. He knew what his answer would be just as he was sure Lavitz and Shirley knew. He hated them for that knowledge. Hated them for ruining his happy quiet life. Dart finally raised his head, eyeing Shirley dead on. "Fine. I accept your request. I accept this mission you have set out for us."

"Very well." Shirley smiled approvingly. "I am please with your answer Dart." She quickly waved her hand. Energy seemed to emanate from it. The whole room began to glow. Dart let out a scream yet he could not even hear his own voice. And with that, everything went blurry before Darts eyes then the rest was silent darkness.

__

::::::::::To Be Continued::::::::::

**__**

Author's note: Thanks for reading. I'm so glad you all enjoyed my first four chapters of Return of the Dragoons. At first I wasn't sure if I'd continue it but after receiving all the requests I decided against that. Well it's started again and I hope you all enjoy it. Thanks for all your wonderful reviews! ^_^


	2. New World

WAR FOR VALORIA ****

WAR FOR VALORIA

CHAPTER 2

New world

Dart woke to the smell of autumn lilacs carried upon gentle stands of wind. His eyes stirred slightly. His mind was in a jumble. He couldn't remember anything for a moment. Where was he? Why was he here? Nothing made sense. The smell of lilacs invaded his senses again. Something new now… spring water, fresh from a nearby waterfall. The cooling moisture seemed to freshen the air around him, reducing the heat that seemed to burn down on him from some place afar. 

Slowly, tentatively Dart opened his eyes. Immediately he was assaulted with a wave of blinding orange yellow light. He quickly closed his eyes to protect him from the blinding rays of the sun. Letting out a soft stream of low curses, he slowly sat himself upright, rubbing at a sharp cramp in his neck. His armor seemed to buckle and strain from his movement almost as if it too were straining from prolonged inactivity. Dart chanced his sight once more, daring his eyes open. Much to his chagrin, a multitude of orange red dots inebriated his vision, yet he could see clear enough. The small flashes of red were just the after effect of one who dared turn their gaze to the sun. He knew the discomfort would leave him soon. 

Finally Dart scanned the area. He almost had to do a double take. The sight before his eyes was breath taking. For as long and far as he could see, tall grass rimmed the horizons and lead into dense forested areas. Yet the forests were not unwarranted. As a matter of fact they were splendidly beautiful. The dense trees let off an aroma of protection housing a beautiful collage of flowers of all shapes and sizes. Tuning his gaze to the back, he realized that he was close to the rim of a small river bank waterfall, gushing water from its higher limits. Dart smiled to himself and rose up to his feet. The movement sent his mind through yet another spiral of confused thoughts. 

He walked on unsteady feet as he finally made his way to the edge of the small creak. The grass had been somewhat hindering yet it was not uncalled for. It was almost as if he'd reached paradise. Dart anxiously removed the sword belt strapped around his waist so that the cumbersome material no longer chafed his movements. Thus relieved of the unwanted weight, Dart sank to his knees and plunged his face into the water. He lavished the cool wet feeling of the water as it enshrouded his face. He whipped his head back, bringing his right hand to rake the wet moist liquid through his long blond strands. A contented smile molded his face as he continued to drain water down his throat, sating his gullet. 

Finally he felt relaxed enough to think back to what was going on. He remembered getting a missive from his friend Albert requesting his presence. He remembered leaving home on a mission. He remembered fighting. Soon, his expression darkened. Thoughts of the battle had suddenly spoiled any blissful moments he might have had by the stream. The water no longer tasted fresh, growing flat and thick in his mouth. The beautiful scents of lilacs now invaded his senses like a plague, choking him with its cloying aroma. He anxiously clutched his head. He needed to know more. Needed to remember who he was. Finally his mind began to sort itself. He had been hostage. He had been interrogated by Lavitz and Shirley. The memories came flooding back now, as if they were a dam finally breaking free of weak barriers. He began to remember he and his friends traveling to another world. Him and… Shana… SHANA!

Dart immediately rose to his feet. "SHANA!" He hollered into the empty plains. She had to be somewhere. He just knew she had to be around. Where was everybody? What had gone wrong? "SHANA!?!" He cried out again, this time panic gripping his heart. 

He absently fumbled around, reaching for his sheathed sword. He gripped the scabbard with a death-like hold, hurriedly strapping the leather material around his waist. He quickly stood back up and went plunging through the huge waves of tall grass strands. He wasn't deterred as whip-like cords of greenery slapped him left and right. Dart tore through them all with a possessed rage. He was intent on one thing only, finding his wife. 

"SHANA!!!!" He cried out once more, this time at the top of his lungs. So intent was he on hearing a response, he fumbled, his reflexes failed him and thus he went plunging down into the moist brown dirt under the tall grass leaves. It seemed as if the leaves engulfed him as he sank under their water-like depths. Dart tried to get up but his breathing came out in harsh gasps. His body would no longer obey him until it was replenished with sufficient oxygen. 

Dart balled up his firsts angrily while burying his face in the soft soil. He cursed his weakness, cursed his fate, cursed Shirley for bringing them here and cursed Lavitz for siding with the enemy. Dart angrily beat his first upon the dirt helplessly, still calling upon the name of the woman he loved. 

"Daaaart…"

Dart immediately froze. He recognized that voice yet it was so far away. Could he have just been imagining it? He wouldn't forfeit the possibility that he had heard right. Dart immediately sprang back up to his feet. His legs strained under the unwanted weight as fatigue embraced him once more in their merciless jaws. Dart shoved it away however, forcing it to the back of his mind. "SHANA!" He called out once more.

He perked his ears, hoping, praying that he would receive an answer. 

"Daaart…" 

There it was again! Louder this time. He was right! Shana was here! Elation filled Dart's heart and he plunged once more through the thick rooted grass leaves. "SHANA! WHERE ARE YOU?!?" He called out, his heart catching in his throat with happiness and anxiety. 

His eyes strained out over the horizon yet finally he caught sight of something. A far off figure running towards him. It seemed as if the very world itself parted for her as she immediately appeared through the leaves. It was her! It was his Shana! 

"Shana!" Dart cried happily. He ran faster now. "Hold on, I'm coming!"

"Dart!" He could hear the laughter and relief in her voice. It surged him on and gave him strength. He sped up even faster, found that his own throat emitted a wave of chuckles.

He could see her clearly now. He grinned widely as he saw her slim figure chasing towards him. Her hair, cried back by the gentle breeze flew free behind her, dark lashes bouncing back and forth. He could see her smiling face, the watery tears coming down her eyes. It softened his heart and moistened his own eyes. Dart ran even faster now. He could feel his breath rattling in his throat; knew that any minute his strength would fail him. He didn't care. This was his wife, his Shana.

The two immediately embraced, wrapping themselves in each other's arms. Dart kissed his wife vigorously and passionately on the lips. He relished the feel of her lips pressed to his. As if on cue, he felt the adrenaline leave him. He couldn't help himself as his body sank to the ground. Apparently Shana was no better as she sank along with him, still wrapped up in his strong protective arms, as he in turned was engulfed in her loving supporting ones. Dart hugged her anxiously, breathing heavily to catch his breath. Shana too was panting from the long run. 

The two simply sat there for a while, each catching their breath and waiting until at least some measure of composure returned to them. 

"Dart… I was so worried." Shana pulled away to look deeply into his sea blue eyes. "When Shirley first came to me two days after you had left, I didn't know what to think. After all, she gave me the dragoon spirit to save my life so I had some sort of bond with her. She told me you were in danger so I readily went with her but after I saw what those dragoons did to you and the others…" Shana couldn't finish. She felt as if a lump were stuck in her throat. All she could do was look at him with watery eyes, tears running free down her smooth cheeks. Dart immediately embraced her in his arms once more.

"It's all right now Shana. We're together now and that's all that matters…"

Shana's eyes widened as if she suddenly remembered something. "Wait! Dart your wrong. We aren't 'all' together. Where is everybody else?"

Dart pulled away now, staring at her with a baffled expression. "I thought they were with you?"

Shana shook her head smoothly. "When I awoke I was lying in a beautiful field of flowers. I couldn't remember who I was or anything. All I knew was that I was in a land of beauty. I was trying to remember what had happened while I was looking at the flowers. Then I heard you calling me and everything came back to me in an instant."

Dart nodded slowly, a frown creasing his brow now. "Yes, that's almost the same thing that happened with me. It was like for a brief period of time I had amnesia or something."

Shana's breath caught in her throat. "Dart! Could the same thing have happened to everyone else? Could they also be wandering around aimlessly?"

Dart shook his head. "I don't know, but I intend to find out." Slowly and with some reluctance, he stood back up on his feet pulling Shana with him. "Come on, we've gotta go look for them. They may need our help."

Shana nodded briskly. "I agree. But which way do we start looking?"

Dart turned his head right and left. His brows furrowed together in thought for a moment. "I guess the best place to look would be in that forest over there. If they were along these plain's I'm sure they would have heard us by now."

"Ok." Shana replied. "Well we better get going. We don't want to keep them waiting."

****

About a good few miles away, a loud moan escaped the lips of Haschel. He slowly opened his eyes and frowned at the familiar feeling of strain old age can put on one's body. Especially when you submit it to the same rigorous training as you had been doing for the last 60 years of life. Haschel sat up in a sitting position then thought vaguely. How did he know he had been training for sixty years? Who was he?

Haschel shook his head, trying to clear it of what felt like cobwebs claming up his senses. He looked around and realized he was sitting in the shade of tall grass. The large grass leaves engulfed him. The field was much similar to the one Dart himself had woken up to yet this one was much more closely surrounded by the dense fog of forests and there were no streams around for him to wet his dry throat. Haschel rubbed at his old bones and stood up wearily. Looking around he surveyed his surroundings. 

"There you are." Said a voice suddenly and he felt a hand coming down on his shoulder. Haschel immediately fell into a defensive stance. He whipped around and shot out a kick directly to the intruder's face. The figure stumbled back a few feet clutching his face. Haschel vaguely recognized the dark onyx armor the man was wearing yet he didn't relax his pose. He wanted to get to the bottom of this right now. 

"Who are you?" Haschel demanded. 

The armored man stood up straight, giving his head a vigorous shake, clearing his senses of the unexpected attack. The armored man reached up to the sides of his helmet, popped the seals on both sides of his helm then released the material away from his face. Long shoulder length strands of blond hair fell about a strong well chiseled face that wore an expression of indifference. "You know me Haschel." The man said evenly, holding the helmet to his side. "I am Lavitz. Try and remember who you were."

Haschel blinked a few times at the man. It was all making a vague amount of sense. The name sounded familiar but it certainly didn't fit the expression or composure on the man before him. Haschel gave his head another shake, trying desperately to remember. 

Lavitz noticed this and goaded him on even further. "That's it Haschel. Fight the shroud. You know me. Remember!"

"Lavitz, what is going on?" This time it was a feminine voice. Haschel turned his head towards the source of the new voice and noticed a red haired woman walking up to the blond man. This woman he was sure he didn't know. Though he vaguely remembered seeing her before, there was definitely no solid story behind the face. She too was wearing onyx black armor, yet her color scheme was slightly different from his, having a few trimmings of sliver mingling in with the mostly dark armor. Also her armor gave her a more feminine look, slightly flattering her features.

Lavitz seemed to know the woman however. "I've just recently found Haschel." He explained, pointing towards the slightly hunched form of the elder man, who was still trying to recollect his thoughts. 

"He attacked me at first but now it seems like he's beginning to remember. Is there anything you can do to speed his progress?"

Shirley frowned slightly. "I don't have the same powers as the true silver dragoon anymore but I do have a fair amount. I can try to restore him."

Lavitz nodded curtly, standing at attention with a passive face of indifference. "That would be most helpful and appreciated." He replied flatly. 

Shirley walked up to Haschel. The old man took a tentative step back. Shirley noticed his discomfort and smiled warmly. "Don't worry friend. I do not intend to harm you."

For some reason, her words seemed soothing to Haschel. He dropped his eyes low as if he were in a dream. Shirley grinned at his compliance and gently placed her palm over his head. Slowly a soft white light began to emanate from her hand over his face. To Haschel, nothing seemed to happen at all. He blinked violently, seemingly as if he were waking up from a drowsy slumber. 

"Shirley?" He said roughly, clearing his throat. "Did we make it to that other world already?"

Shirley smiled at her success. She looked back proudly at Lavitz but the young knight's expression had not changed. He merely nodded curtly towards her. "Good work. I thank you for your assistance."

Shirley sighed good-naturedly. "Always the knight are you not Lavitz?"

Lavitz gave her a slightly perplexed look. "That is my mission and my duty Shirley. Am I to act differently in this dire time of war?"

Shirley sighed, realizing that she was wasting her time. She was merely talking into thin air. "Never mind Lavitz. Thanks for finding Haschel."

"Where are the others?" The knight asked, paying no heed to her comment.

"They should be right behind me. I left them a few paces back while I scouted the front."

"Excuse me. Am I just a fifth wheel in this now? I know I'm short but the least you two can do is pay attention to me? I am your elder you know."

Shirley turned her gaze back to Haschel, smiling at him warmly. "I apologize Haschel. It is just so much has happened in such a short time. We are all a bit flustered."

Haschel nodded his head sagely. "It felt as if I were under a spell. When you cleared my mind it felt like I was waking from a dream."

Lavitz looked sharply at his companion. "This could be the work of Frahma or his minions."

Shirly shook her head. "But how could he have known about this? We had kept it a closely knit secret. He should not have even been aware."

The knight only shrugged, albeit carefully so as not to impale his neck upon the sharp spikes on his shoulders. "Who knows the ways of the dark emperor? No one better then the dark emperor himself I suppose."

Shirley would have replied to that but Lavitz immediately walked off, heading towards one side of the far rim of the plains they were currently standing in. "I will provide lookout." He called over his shoulder.

Shirley had to stifle an angry curse. "Fine." She replied stiffly. She could not stand this man and his insufferable nonchalance to anything and everything. When she had known him in the past he had been quite a different man. Mayfil must really have sapped him of his endearing qualities. All that remained of him when he finally came to this new world was an indifferent mask of solitude and rigid duty. 

"Quite a change that young man has gone through." Haschel mused silently, watching the departing knight leave. "It is a shame really. That man held great promise for a world so devoid of faith. It would seem that he himself has fallen victim to the very same enemy."

"He spent a good amount of time in Mayfil." Shirley explained. "That's enough to change any man."

Haschel nodded solemnly. "A terrible shame…"

"Haschel! Thank goodness you're alright!"

Haschel grinned widely as he turned around. Albert was walking purposefully towards him. Meru, Miranda, Kongol and the three other Dark dragoons were in tow behind them. 

"You big dumb jerk!" Meru grumbled, punching him lightly in the arm. "What do you think you were doing scaring us like that?"

Haschel chuckled lightly. "Well it's not like I had much choice in the matter little lady."

"Hmph, I'll let you off the hook this time but next time you're toast buster. Now where's Dart so I can whap him one too."

Haschel looked at her in a perplexed expression. "What? I thought he was with you all!"

Meru's eyes widened as well. "No. We found no trace of him or Shana."

"This is not good." Albert mused, rubbing his jaw line. "Why were we split up in the first place?" This time he turned towards Shirley. "What went wrong?"

Shirley bowed her head low in thought. "I don't know. Lavitz suspects there was foul play."

Albert visibly grimaced at the mention of Lavitz name. The man who held that name now did not remind Albert of his long time child hood friend. The man he saw was nothing like Lavitz at all. 

"What sort of foul play exactly?" Miranda asked, frowning. "Are you saying we've got enemies on our tail already?"

"No." Shirley shook her head readily. "Don't jump to conclusions. Nothing's solid yet. That was just Lavitz observation mind you. I'm sure there are no enemies after us. For the moment we are safe."

"Not anymore." 

All faced quickly turned towards the dark Dragoon making his way towards them. Lavitz mask was once again enshrouding his face. "What is it?" Shirley asked, growing slightly tense. 

"Shirley, get them out of here and to base camp at once!"

"What? What are you talking about Lavitz? What's going on?"

"No time to explain." The knight said in a rush, walking straight towards the three Dark Dragoons behind Kongol, Meru and Albert. "You three, come with me. We've got four hybrids about seven clicks away from out position. We've got to hold them off long enough to buy everyone else time to escape."

The three dark dragoons seemed slightly hesitant, visibly shaken after hearing what they were up against but they complied nonetheless. 

Shirley on the other hand was livid. "WHAT?!?! Did you just say Hybrids? How did they get here?"

"I'm assuming they flew." Lavitz grumbled, shoving past her. 

"Wait a minute!" Albert gasped in anxiety. "What is going on here? What are Hybrids?"

"Trust me, you don't want to know, your majesty." Lavitz answered, not stopping a second as he walked further down the clearing. "Shirley, get them out of here."

"Dragoons do not abandon their own!" Shirley called back. "Lavitz what you are planning is suicide."

"No, what I am planning is to buy you time so that you can get these other Dragoons safely to base camp."

"We're not leaving without Dart and Shana!" Meru challenged defiantly. 

"I'll find them." Lavitz explained. "Don't worry kid. Frahma obviously knew about our mission somehow and disrupted our transportation. That's why we were split up and that's why you all were suffering from temporal amnesia. It was all to buy time so that he could get his forces on us before we could escape his grasps."

"Wait we can fight with you!" Albert suggested. 

"This is not a battle you can win Albert." Shirley replied in a quiet tone. "As disagreeable as that man is, Lavitz has a point. Right now he's the only one who's able to buy us time before we are mutilated by the Hybrids. Lavitz, just remember that every man is important. I'm expecting all four of you back at base camp within nightfall."

Lavitz seemed to scoff from beneath his helmet. "We shall see Shirley. Now go! We haven't much time now!"

"Wait!" Albert called out. "We still need to find Dart and Shana. And quite frankly, I'm not sure I trust you well enough to entrust you to that task alone."

At that Lavitz paused in his step then turned crisply around to face the king of Serdio. He was standing at such a rigid pose of attention Albert almost faltered. That was the way he had always remembered Lavitz standing in the past when he would accept a mission he knew he could fulfil. 

"I promise to you, on my honor as a knight that I will find Dart, your majesty. Now go! Before they are upon us!"

Albert was completely shocked. So shocked he almost fell over. A rough supportive hand grasped his shoulder. "Come on lad. There's nothing more we can do for them." Haschel said solemnly, tugging Albert away by the shoulder. 

"Hurry." Shirley yelled, quickly running down the other side of the densely forested field. The other dragoons, though reluctant, quickly followed her lead. Soon, they had all but disappeared into the thick-forested undergrowth. 

Lavitz grinned in satisfaction behind his helmet. "And now, we fight!"

****

An ear splitting roar cut through the air, stopping Dart and Shana in their tracks. The sound was inhuman, gutteral. It sounded much like an amphibious dinosaur or something of the sort. The idea of some huge beast charging in to feast on them did not bode well in Dart's mind. 

"What was that?" Shana asked nervously.

Dart looked around from corner to corner in his surroundings. The two of them were currently deeply in the growth of branches and trees. Yet the inhuman roar destroyed the once peaceful tranquility of this forest now, turning it into a heart wrenching war zone. 

"Stay close to me." Dart hissed. He wrapped his fingers tightly about the hilt of his sword, drawing the glistening blade forth. The sunlight reflected beautifully off the polished metal, making it look brand new even though it had been used well over six years now. 

Dart felt the prickling sensation of sweat running down the edge of his temple. That sound had definitely shocked him, filling his senses with fear and unease. 

"Dart… we should go." Shana insisted. 

Dart turned towards her, grasping her hand with his free one. He nodded emphatically. "You're right! Let's go!" With that, the two of them took off into a mad dash. The loud sounds of feet hammering into the earth, resounded all throughout the forest. Whatever the thing was, it couldn't be human. Dart began to speed up. It was all Shana could do to try and keep her feet pumping so as to keep up with her swift husband. 

The roaring sound resounded again. Dart felt the blood drain from his face. The thing sounded as if it were right in front of him. 

Suddenly a huge burst of energy fire exploded right in front of him. He and Shana both flew back from the impact. 

Shana slammed solidly into one of the fallen logs and she immediately blacked out. Dart himself hammered into another log, his armor slamming into one out the outstretched limbs. So furious was his fall, that the limb tore straight through his armor as if it were butter, and sliced easily through the flesh of his shoulder coming out on the other end. Dart screamed out in pain as he felt his life's blood pumping out of his arm. There was a huge shroud of smoke and debris in front of him making it hard to see anything visible on the other side. Yet the air slowly calmed and the dust settled. However what met him on the other side was monstrous. 

Dart's heart felt as if it would leap into his throat. Standing there before him was what seemed to be a gigantic 20 foot tall lizard man. His face was that of a T-rex. Scales ran all down his back and arms and especially about his tail, which was lined with sharp spikes. His legs were well muscled and shaped like a kangaroo. However his body was more or less human in appearance. The sharp teeth glistened hungrily before Dart. A crimson tongue snaked out from between razor sharp choppers, sliding along its lips while dripping huge disgusting puddles of saliva onto the densely forested earth. It's eyes were blood red with what seemed like pleasure. Its human-like torso twitched right and left as it carried itself from side to side in a predatorily manner. Its huge webbed, claw hands twitched eagerly for an easy kill. The dark brown greenish scaly skin pulsated especially around its neck. 

It had them, dead to rights. Dart could do nothing. He tried once more to move but the pain in his shoulder once more engulfed his whole being. He reached out with his good arm towards his sword but it was a good distance away from him now. 

Dart turned his anxious, fear riddled eyes back towards the beast now. The monster lowered its head and that's when Dart realized it was preparing to eat him. He was going to die. 

__

::::::::::To Be Continued::::::::::

**__**

Author's note: Thanks for reading. I hope you all are enjoying the story. Things are going to really heat up hopefully. Please stay tuned for the next chapter! I'm on a role! Whoo Hoo!


	3. New Dangers

WAR FOR VALORIA ****

WAR FOR VALORIA

CHAPTER 3

New Dangers

Dart's breath came out in heavy gasps. He could barley breath. He could feel tiny beads of sweat sliding down his pale face. The beast inched closer. He could see its glistening white fangs dripping with saliva. He could hear the soft hiss of its breath while its nostrils continued to inflate and release. The beast was checking him out, regarding him for any forms of a last ditch effort. Apparently it found him not to be a threat as it suddenly lifted its massive head up and roared hungrily. 

Dart narrowed his eyes furiously. If he was going to die this day, he would die fighting, as he had lived. Dart dug his hand down the hem of his armored chest plate searching for the dragoon stone he knew was there. His search became more frantic as the beast's mouth grew even closer. He could feel his fingers wrapping around the orb. A soft grin stretched across his face. He could feel the power surging through him. 

The beast loomed even closer. Dart braced himself. The beast lunged its face towards him, its mouth opening wide to bare sharp teeth. At the last second Dart activated his dragoon spirit. In a sudden flash of light the huge beast immediately flew back from the impact. A huge orb of power surrounded Dart, engulfing him then pouring over his entire body. When the bright light finally faded, Dart stood before the creature now as the Divine Dragoon. 

Dart shifted painfully then fell to one knee in pain. His left arm was hurting terribly. Dart felt dizzy. He could smell the cloying scent of gushing blood even through his armor. Could smell the fetid stench of the beast as it collected itself off the ground and now walked cautiously towards him. Dart could even still smell the faint scent of lilacs, now crushed under the massive feet of the beast. 

The Divine Dragoon's vision quickly began to blur. He tried to shake his head but found he could barely stay on one knee. He slumped back weakly, trying his best to focus. The beast loomed even closer now. Dart could smell the horrid breath emanating from the creatures maw. Dart tried once more to rise to his feet yet this only resulted in his knee buckling even further. He roamed his head around in a confused daze, trying to focus on something, anything that would keep him from finally submitting to the desires of this hungry beast. 

Dart eyed his sword. He needed it for something. For what he could not remember for the life of him. Already his mind was taking him in circles. Not knowing what else to do, the Divine Dragoon hefted his great sword then drove it into the ground so that he had a prop to lean upon. 

The beast came closer. Dart could only shake his head, still trying to reclaim some shred of his now devastated focus. Finally his eyes rested on the comatose figure of Shana. The woman who was his wife now lay completely unconscious. A small trail of blood began to ooze from her face. 

The beast seemed to also notice this. Its great head turned in the direction of where he was looking and suddenly it veered away from him. With painful determination, Dart raised his head to trail where the thing was walking. 

__

'No.' Right before his eyes he could see the beast bearing down on Shana, preparing to have a much easier meal then he could have provided, himself. The sheer sight of his wife about to get eaten by some monster surged Dart into action. "NO!" He seethed. With a flash of light emanating from his Divine Dragoon sword, Dart rushed forward using his lightning fast momentum to hammer into the side of the beast. 

The creature squealed in alarm upon impact then both fighters fell back in opposite directions. Dart slammed heavily into the earth yet the attack was enough to straighten his mind into some semblance of order. Dart gave it another vigorous shake. He could see the creature from across the other side beginning to gain its balance. Burning pain seared the Divine Dragoon's shoulder. He knew that he couldn't last much longer. Yet adrenaline was a powerful thing. 

Dart narrowed his eyes then, with a silent grunt of protest, he rose his sword level with the beast. "Step away from my wife." 

He was unsure if the creature could understand him. He wasn't even sure if the creature even spoke any language at all. However the challenge had been made, the threat enacted. The beast roared angrily towards him, more saliva flowing free from its gaping maw. 

Dart braced himself, clenching his teeth together in an angry scowl. The beast was the first to charge forth, spreading its human like arms out wide, stretching its clawed fingers in growing anticipation for the warm wash of blood. 

Dart felt his heart pulsating, pouring even more blood from his wound. He shut his eyes against the horrible thought of his strength failing him now. Biting his lower lip, he summoned the courage deep within his soul, pulling it out as one would uproot hidden weeds buried deep within the soil of the solid earth. 

Dart charged in, letting out a battle cry fierce enough to match that of the beast. With the agility granted to him by the powers of his Dragoon armor, He hoisted himself skyward, using the momentum of his wings to thrust him even faster, Dart readied his sword. The sharp blade began to pulsate with energy. Dart summoned everything he had and was rewarded as the weapon at his side responded with an almost blinding hue of neon color. 

The beast, seeming to realize this new wave of energy, let an even louder roar escape it's enormous maw, vacant strands of sinewy saliva lacing the lower tree branches like holiday decorations. It propelled its great arms even wider, planning to smash its enemy in a swooping motion. 

Dart noticed this plan at the last second. Narrowing his eyes ever so slightly, the Dragoon spun in a hard swift spiral. So fast did he move and so sudden was the attack, the beast momentarily lost its balance, growing dizzy by the dazzling trail effects left by his opponent's wings. That failed moment was all Dart needed however. Before it could react, Dart drove straight into the beast, increasing his momentum. So great was the final thrust that huge sparks of energy rained out along the collision, mingling in with the blood so that a collage of rainbow like effects seemed to paint the skies. 

The beast roared in protest and pain as Dart's spiraling form tore through its chest and blazed right out of the backside. Dart pulled himself to a fast halt, ending his spiral blaze and directing himself to that his feet crashed against the trunk of a powerful tree for leverage. 

The beast was now tumbling back, its reserves of strength and vitality leaving it. Dart was not finished. Using the tree trunk as leverage, he immediately propelled himself back towards the beast. This time he held his sword at a different angle. Dart could feel his muscles straining, could tell his strength was leaving him. His sword shadowed his strength as the once bright light of the blade now dimmed to a dull tint. 

Dart clenched his teeth together. Finding the strength deep within his core, he held his blade back. The beast was coming up fast now. It was still making its downward decent. The huge figure never made it to the ground complete. A sickening sound of metal ripping through flesh polluted the air, killing all that was left of the beauty of that particular area of the forest. The body of a beast slammed against the torn, blood soaked earth, crushing what was left of the sweet summer lilacs. The head of the beast came second, falling not too far away from its base. That was the last thing Dart saw before he lost himself in the sinking sands of oblivion. 

****

A loud heart wrenching crash rang through the air, causing a pack of wild birds the scatter across the skies, out of their homes in the trees. Not too far, on the grounds below, two of the four Dark Dragoons present turned their heads in startled shock. 

"What was that?" One of the Dragoons asked anxiously.

His partner looked at him and shrugged. He too seemed shaken up, though his face could not be seen through the dark metal mask, his body language spoke louder then words. "Haven't a clue. Do you think the Hybrids could be attacking us from two fronts?"

"Enough Chatter." Lavitz, the commanding officer admonished authoritatively. "Stay focused. We've got hybrids converging on our position at the front. If you don't want to die this day, I suggest you all pay attention to what's at hand rather then what's behind us."

The two dragoons nodded wearily. Loud thunderous flapping could be heard in the distance, growing louder and louder as if it were coming closer. Lavitz reached towards his waist. Flipping one of the many concealed switches on his Dark armor. Within a matter of seconds, a small capsule like device flipped into his hand. Lavitz absently pressed down on one end of it. Immediately the device compounded on itself, growing thick and elongated. Sheer metal ran along both sides curving into a well designed shaft of strong unbreakable metal. On both ends, the staff ended in long, curved blades. 

Lavitz shifted slightly, standing in a battle pose. His long metallic wings arched up for flight. He gripped his Staff slightly, his silky wings blowing adrift with the slight gust of wind that so beautifully caressed the long stands of grass around them. The other three Dragoons quickly followed the actions of their leader. 

"Get ready…" Lavitz hissed. "Here they come." 

On cue to his words, huge Winged beasts tore through the trees, bellowing loud, ear splitting screeches. They were gruesome looking. They had wings like bats, strong boned with a dark purplish, crimson color. This shade also adorned their bodies which looked strangely human until it ended at the torso. From there, their lower end took on a flappy, carpet like fin look. Their arms, which were attached under their wings at the middle, were also very similar to human like design. Their sharp claws were tipped with venom. Their faces which were pointed and narrow, glistened more crimson then any other part of their body. A beady red eye, was positioned on either side of their awkward triangular face. Their maw was also narrow and was lined with sharp fangs. Those too were poisonous to the touch. Their long ears drooped about the two adjacent sides of their face where a small hole met the center of their visage to form a rather awkward nose. 

There was no doubt in Lavitz mind, these creatures were genetically manipulated by Frahma. "Those bastards are looking uglier then usual." He mused to himself silently. 

Without warning, the lead Hybrid suddenly sped up, its entire body glowing in a flaming red color. Lavitz knew immediately what it was about to do. "Quick! To the skies!" He roared to his companions, forcing himself aloft with his powerful dark wings. Just then, the spot they had been standing on was incinerated with a bright red ball of fiery explosions, tearing through the grass and ripping deep into once soft moist soil, making that patch of land now a barren plot of burning sand. 

Lavitz looked from this area then back towards the Hybrid that had fired the attack. Lavitz knew about these things, had fought them before. He knew exactly what attack that was. The small hole at the nose of the beast was not just something that takes air in and out of its system. It also expunges huge violent balls of energy when charging the battery that is their body. They were also extremely fast, much faster then even Lavitz and his company of Dark Dragoons. Lavitz had fought them in the past. It was a miracle to even be able to defeat one of them with a full squad of Dark Dragoons. To fight against four was suicide. Yet he knew the risks as well as he knew the importance of Shirley making it to base camp as fast as possible. 

Only a true Dragoon, one who could fly 10 times faster then they, one that could fight 20 times as harder, was able to kill a Hybrid. Their commanders, the two Generals of the Dragoon resistance had show them that. 

Lavitz shook his head harshly. That may have been so but they weren't here to protect him and his company now. It was up to him to dispatch these creatures and ensure the safety of his friends. 

Lavitz immediately banked a hard left as he noticed yet another wave of energy converging on his position at the last second. Inwardly, he heaved a sigh of relief then fastened his eyes on his comrades who were already dodging back and forth through the skies, trying desperately to outmaneuver the flying creatures that were easily twice their speed. 

"Don't try to fight them one by one!" Lavitz screamed, speeding towards one of the Hybrids that was currently pursuing his second in command. "We must surround them one at a time!" 

His second in command, having noticed his commander flying towards him, quickly banked hard, closing their distance. Only then did the creature notice how close Lavitz was behind it. The creature let out a sickening, anger filled screech then shot a gout of energy towards him. Lavitz spiraled left, eluding the blast. "Now!" He screamed. His second in command, who had stealthily swerved behind the beast as it was trying to attack Lavitz, quickly fired a pulse beam from one of the energy outputs on the generators built into his armored fists. The blast hammered straight into the beast, causing it to jerk forwards towards Lavitz. Lavitz saw the beast caught off balance, plunging towards him. Not wasting a second, he increased his own speed, driving his double-edged lance deep into the creature's chest where the heart should be. Unfortunately, this creature didn't have the same anatomy as a human. It shrieked loudly in pain at the metal that was buried into its chest yet it was far from dead. 

With a speed Lavitz couldn't even keep up with, the creature reached its hand back and railed it straight into Lavitz faceplate, shattering the protective cover and jarring his senses. Lavitz barely had time to scream as momentum forced him in the opposite direction. Slightly panicked, he reached an arm out, firing his own pulse blast. 

The thick burst of energy smashed dead center into the creature's face. The searing heat of the attack melting the thing's eyes so that it was now permanently blind. Unfortunately, the face was constructed with an armored material so that his blast could not incinerate its entire visage. The beast roared in blind rage. It suddenly fell into a frantic frenzy of destruction. It charged brightly then began to fire in all directions. 

The three other dragoons as well as hybrids soon scattered in all directions to try to avoid the creature's wrath. A wave of energy glanced right by Lavitz, searing straight into his shoulder, cleaving right to the bone. Lavitz grimaced in pain but would not give the beast the satisfaction of screaming. 

One of the hybrids took advantage of this chaos. A nearby Dragoon had just finished spiraling to the left, narrowly avoiding what could have been a fatal attack from the crazed Hybrid below. The Hybrid above quickly swarmed in on him unexpectedly. The Dragoon couldn't even scream as, right in the blink of an eye, the beast lopped his head from his shoulders with one of its talons. 

Giving out a cry of success, the Hybrid quickly sped off away from the battle, burying its head into the insides of the helmet, devouring the flesh and organic substance inside. 

Lavitz had to suppress the anger he was feeling in his heart as he watched the decapitated body of the Dark Dragoon plummet lifelessly to the ground. The other two Hybrids, having seen the now easy target, quickly darted towards the dead body and attacked it with a savage ferocity that made Lavitz stomach turn. Each one ripped eagerly through dark armor, tearing away the protective shell then ravaging the flesh beneath, hungrily devouring each section of it. 

The other two Dark Dragoons, now having a moments reprieve, looked on with a mixture of rage and saddness. Their comrade was now dead but his body was being further disgraced by the actions of those beasts. One of them, the second in command moved to attack the preoccupied beast when Lavitz suddenly stopped the man by the shoulder. 

"No." Lavitz said forcefully. The man could detect a note of sorrow in Lavitz voice yet it was overly drowned out by his authoritative tone. "There's nothing more we can do for him." Lavitz reasoned. "We will focus on that blind hybrid there." 

Lavitz pointed below. The blind hybrid, having similarly smelled the fresh blood of the killed dragoon, quickly fell into a panicked flight, tearing at the grass trying futily to find the remains and join in on the quick snack. 

"We will kill that one. " Lavitz commanded. "At least then, those creatures will devour it's remains as well buying us enough time to escape safely to base camp."

"What about Muller?" One of the Dragoons asked anxiously. "We can't just leave him like that! He doesn't deserve it."

Lavitz shook his head sadly. "There's nothing more we can do. You know that just as well as I. Just stick to the mission soldier. That's the only way we can honor his memory now."

Without waiting for a response, Lavitz sped off towards the blind frantic Hybrid. His arm burned from his wound. He could feel the fresh blood running down his face from the previous slash that destroyed his helmet. Lavitz pushed this all to the back of his mind. They killed Muller. Lavitz let that realization fuel his anger giving him the energy to move on. 

With lightning speed, Lavitz closed the distance between himself and the Hybrid. Lavitz quickly summoned the wind energy within him, the energy once mastered by him but now, without the power of the jade dragoon, rare and taxing on his body to summon. Nonetheless, the former Knight of Serdio urged this inner strength from within and used it to power his lance. With a loud roar, Lavitz drove his lance through the creature's throat, burying the blade deep. Immediately the thing let out a gurgling screech of pain an agony while blood splashed all about the grassy lands below. The creature beat its wings even more frantically now. So abrupt was this action, Lavitz was caught off guard and thus, he was flung mercilessly into the air. He crashed helplessly into the grassy earth, not able to regain his balance in time. The feeding hybrids noticed this as they turned their heads in his direction then quickly fell into pursuit. 

Lavitz strained upwards, staring at these creatures as they closed in the distance. 

"Commander look out!" 

Before Lavitz knew it, one of his comrades rammed into him, knocking him out of the way. Right then, a huge beam engulfed the man, searing into his back. The Dark Dragoon screamed out in pain, falling forward, sinking into the long blades of grass, down to the soft moist dirt underneath. The attack had come from the blind Hybrid that was now frantically firing its energy blasts again while heavily choking on its own blood. 

The realization struck Lavitz harder then any attack ever could. That man had openly took the attack meant for him. He roughly shook his head, felt his blood boiling with rage. Lavitz flapped his wings, speeding towards his fallen companion. 

He swiftly scooped the fallen man up, right before the speeding Hybrids could feast on what was left of him. Lavitz forced his wings to take him even faster, higher, further away from the clutches of these flying beasts. 

The Hybrid, Lavitz had recently attacked, continued to beat its wings futily while slowly making its own downward decent as death enraptured it. One of the Hybrids chasing after Lavitz and his wounded companion noticed this and so it quickly sped off. The dying beast didn't have a chance as its companion tackled it, sinking sharp talons around its shoulders while burying venomous teeth into the already pierced throat. 

Lavitz shook inwardly at such savagery, silently cursing the second beast for not following its comrade and joining in. A slight stir brought Lavitz back to the attention of his friend. Surprisingly the injured man was still alive. "Rest easy Gilan." The man moaned in low protest. "We'll have you at base camp all fixed up sooner then you think." 

The remaining Dark Dragoon was meanwhile firing energy blasts futily at the pursuing hybrid. The creature easily dodged most of his attacks while absently tearing through the less harmful ones. Lavitz took a glance back at this then looked back at the wounded man in his arms. He knew they weren't going to make it. Not like this. 

"Take him!" Lavitz yelled out to the sole remaining Dragoon. 

"What?"

"Take him. I'll try to buy the two of you as much time as I can so you can get back to base."

"Sir! I'm not just going to leave you to the mercy of two Hybrids!" 

"No choice!" Lavitz nearly shouted. "I've still got residual power from my true dragoon energy to aid me! Besides, the injured come first before anything else."

The man looked back at his commander. Had his mask not been hiding his face, Lavitz would have seen the agonized expression written all over it. 

The pursuing Hybrid began to speed up even faster. Lavitz sensed the increase of movement from his rear then trained his eyes back towards his subordinate. "No more time to decide." He roared. In lightning fast speed, he quickly slammed into the other dragoon, startling the man beyond belief. Lavitz used this time to put the weight of the injured soldier into the man's hands. "Take good care of him." Lavitz said, then turned around and charged in the opposite direction, all before the dragoon could orient himself. 

Within the next moment, Lavitz slammed into the pursuing Hybrid, tackling it while falling in a vicious spiral towards the grassy plains beneath them. The remaining Dark Dragoon, with the weight of his friend in his arms could hear the loud shout of his commander telling him to go before the sound as well as the image of the two fighters disappeared into the thick of grass. 

The Dragoon soldier shook his head angrily. There was no other choice. He clutched his friend tightly and sped off into the distance. 

__

::::::::::To Be Continued::::::::::

****

Author's note: _Thanks for reading and please stay tuned for chapter 4._


	4. New Home

WAR FOR VALORIA ****

WAR FOR VALORIA

CHAPTER 4

New home

Albert gasped slightly as he shielded his eyes from the radiance of the sun as it shone brightly upon him and his companions. They had all been running for hours on end. Albert himself was not sure of the exact time they had run only that they had not stopped and just when he thought he could go no further, it seemed as if the very ground beneath them gave way.

Once they landed on the floor below Shirley had told them that it was a collapsible entrance to their base. Yet even then they made haste. Before he knew it, Shirley had led them out of the alcove and now they walked into a realm of pure beauty. It was like a garden. Everywhere they looked, there were flowers of all different types. Around those, people walked about pleasantly with beautiful waterfall streams pouring down into beautiful crystalline rivers. The houses around were the most elegant, consisting of stonework, yet they were carved in ornate, beautiful designs making them more of a work of art then anything else. Albert was completely and utterly baffled by all of this. 

"Such beauty…"

"Do you find our dwelling to your liking, King Albert?"

Albert turned his head to train his eyes on the red haired woman by his side. Finding no words to convey the amount of astonishment he was feeling, the young King of Serdio simply nodded his head emphatically. 

Shirley seemed as if she were expecting this reaction and chuckled lightly. 

"Wow! Look at this place!" Meru said in her usual boisterous voice. "I've never seen a place so fancy, not even in the Wingly forest."

"There's a first time for everything." Haschel replied absently. He too was captivated by the scenery before him. 

"Yeah I know… but still." Meru couldn't find the words to place what she was feeling. Even 'she' was speechless at the splendor. 

"It is nice." Kongol admitted. "But still. It is only a dwelling for people. I do not understand why so much time and work was put into it."

"You fail to realize the point Kongol." Shirley explained. "These forests are the embodiment of this world. Houses seem out of place in such a setting. That's why people had to work hard to mold them in a fashion that is accepting and fitting for such a land."

Kongol simply shrugged. "I still don't get it. Such things are only temporary at best. I do not care how long they last, sooner or later the shifting sands of time effect all, returning everything to their truest forms. Such emphasis on homes need not be placed."

Shirley smiled fondly, patting the big man on the shoulder. "These buildings add to the heart of this land my friend. Some day you will understand."

Albert walked evenly towards the red haired woman, gently placing his hand on her shoulder to get her attention. "Lady Shirley, I find all of this very captivating but we still cannot dismiss the problems at hand. Now that we have arrived, I suggest we form a search party for our missing companions."

Shirley looked on sadly at the young King who had deep rooted honey colored hair that trailed down to the small of his back in a long pony tail. "Even still, you doubt the promise made by your own servant, your majesty?"

"He is no servant of mine." Albert spat in disdain. "I do not trust that man, whomever he is, for I do not believe he is Lavitz."

Shirley looked searchingly into Albert's eyes, trying to find some hint that the King did not mean the harsh words in which he said. Sadly she found none. Shirley shook her head, averting her eyes onto one of the blossoming roses standing tall by her heel. "That is your choice, ultimately. But know this King Albert, we have all been stranded in this strange world for forty years. Your Knight, Lavitz has been a slave of Mayfil for a good amount of time before that. It is all enough to change any person."

"I shall take your words into consideration." Albert replied balefully. "If the opportunity ever arises that I meet the 'real' Lavitz."

Shirley simply sighed and shook her head. She turned her gaze on the elderly Haschel. He seemed to be examining an exquisite collage of flowers centered around a certain patch of land. Shirley found it odd that such a rigid martial artist would take a fond interest in something as delicate as flowers. She then looked over to Meru. The young Wingly girl was busy pestering Kongol about how she knew deep down he loved the scenery just as much as everyone else. Kongol on his part, aside from fighting Meru's incessant banter off, was trying to examine the parts of the territory that were mostly forest instead of cultivated land. Something of longing could been seen in his eyes. Shirley could not place it but she felt sorry for the Giganto for some reason. 

"I find it interesting, Lady Shirley." 

Shirley, startled out of her reverie, turned her head to regard Miranda who was now walking steadily towards here. "What would that be?" She asked flatly. 

"According to legend, you were the first wearer of the white dragoon spirit. As stories go, it is said that the original dragoons had to slay their respective dragons to show that they deserved the power the dragons would bestow upon them. What was it like?"

Shirley closed her eyes, not particularly wanting to think about something like that at this time. "Maybe later." She mumbled silently. 

Miranda seemed slightly hurt by the rejection but said nothing, instead giving a crisp bow reserved only for those whom she respected. Miranda was a woman self-possessed and independent. Growing up with a harsh life, she learned that trust was something that had to be earned. It was definitely not to be taken lightly yet upon hearing, as a child, the legendary tales of the original dragoons, Miranda felt awkward and humbled in the presence of the true wearer of the white dragoon stone. 

Meru made a screeching noise as Miranda walked past her. "Eeeeerrrrrr boom! Shot down huh Anda?"

The Sacred Sister of Mille Seasu stifled a sharp rebuke. Not only had Meru unknowingly offended her even more by relating all that was painfully clear to her but she also called her by the most hated name. As a child, people would always nick name her Anda. She hated it, found no use or love for such a name. Why couldn't people just call her by what she really was? Miranda forced it to the back of her mind so that only a small grimace marred her otherwise, beautiful face. "Apparently so, Meru." Miranda responded tightly then walked briskly away from her. 

Meru watched the Sacred Sister depart, shrugging her shoulders carelessly. "Hmph, that's Miranda for you. Always a grinch about something."

Shirley shook her head at the light antics, the very sight bringing back a multitude of old memories of her own campaigning days as a Dragoon. "Come on." She said authoritatively. "The main fort is just up ahead. We've dwindled here long enough. Let us continued our trek." 

Albert, who was almost too eager to comply with her demands, vigorously waved his hand towards his roaming companions. "Shirley's right. The sooner we speak to whomever is in charge, the faster we can get to Dart and Shana. Heaven only know's what horrors they are going through even as we speak."

This readily aroused the attention of the other dragoons as they eagerly stepped into pace. Before long, Shirley and her light band of travelers once again found themselves on the trek towards the underground rebel fort. 

****

Shana let out a long heave as she fell to the ground. Her knees sank into the moist dirt. Her shoulders drooped and her head bowed. Never had she been so tired in her life. Upon waking up, she felt as if a dagger had been rammed through her head. Opening her eyes, she thought for a moment that the blood running down her face was marring her sight yet after wiping the blood away she soon realized that the whole area around her was, in fact, covered in blood. So thick was the scent, so horrifying the ghastly sight that Shana almost lurched forward losing her lunch right then and there. Then her eyes fell upon Dart. 

Her heart constricted in her throat upon seeing the comatose Dragoon leader. Fearing for his life, Shana had hurried to his side to check his pulse. Much to her relief, he was alive yet his pulse was weak and she feared for his life. Not knowing what else to do, she eagerly pulled him along, out of this horrid forest of death. She forced herself to turn her eyes away from the gruesome sight of the dead beast as it lay severed not far from where she was dragging Dart out of the clearing.

Now, after having dragged the unconscious man through the fifth mile, she felt her strength completely leave her. Shana gasped frantically for air. She didn't know what to do. Dart was dying in front of her yet she could do nothing to save him. She didn't even know where her friends were. 

"Dart…" She whispered silently. "Please hang on. Don't leave me Dart."

The man said nothing. After losing consciousness from his battle with the huge beast, Dart had reverted back to human form, the flesh around his wound growing thick and swollen. His face was deathly pale and his skin was becoming ice cold to the touch. Shana couldn't stifle the tears that were running down her eyes. Panicked hands groped helplessly at his wound to try and staunch the flow of blood. Dart gave involuntary jerks at the touch but still he did not break the deep sleep he was in. His lips were growing a pale shade of blue and Shana trembled violently, fearing he was on his last leg. 

"What should I do." She mumbled to herself helplessly. "What should I do…"

Tears overwhelmed her now. Her heart bled with depression and sorrow. Why had life been so cruel to her? She had lost her parents, had lost her friends, had even lost the sister she never knew she had. Why now did fate decree her husband be taken from her? Shana couldn't control the violent grief that assaulted her now. 

"Can't anyone help me?" She hissed through clenched, teeth. Her heart poured out the words sliding straight from her soul. "Someone… anyone…"

She violently threw he head upwards screaming with all her might into the vastness of the surrounding area. "SOMEBODY HELP US!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Birds from above shot straight out of their homes, startled by the unexpected shout. Shana heard the birds leaving but paid them no heed. They didn't matter. All that mattered was Dart. She eagerly wrapped loving arms about him, holding him close to her. She wept, warm tears that dropped down onto his pale face. 

Suddenly, to her surprise, a loud rustling sound came from the branches. Shana immediately stiffened in her place. Was it another monster? She knew she could do nothing. The pounding of her head prevented her from thinking straight. The depression of Darts condition sapped all the confidence and resolve she had. She was sick of it all. Sick of death. Sick of war. She wanted to escape it. To escape it all and hide amongst the shadows of the night. Shana closed her eyes, fully expecting death to consume her and her husband both. "Don't worry Dart…" She whispered silently. "We will soon be together. Just you wait…"

The rustling grew louder and heavier. She was sure now that the figure was within seeing distance yet she didn't open her eyes. A lone tear rolled down her pale cheek. She swallowed a grief stricken lump in her throat but said nothing. She would meet death head on. 

"… Shana?"

That voice! Shana immediately opened her eyes, no longer trusting the validity of her ears. That almost sounded like… Her eyes confirmed it. "LAVITZ!!!"

Shana's eyes narrowed in cautious speculation. "But… but how?" So shocked was she that she had not noticed the mangled appearance of the ragged knight of Serdio. Lavitz was a complete and utter wreck. His once dark gleaming armor, now clung to him as something filthy and dirty that seems out of place. His wings drooped, one of the fins on the right side broken completely off. His mask was also torn away, small cracks around his face being the only sign that the mask had indeed even been there. His long strands of dirty, blood covered blond hair fell about his face and eyes. Blood lined his face, falling mostly on one side in a dried stream. His face was riddled with claw marks. His right shoulder bled profusely. The way it hung by his side, it was a sure assumption that it no longer worked. His torso armor had been ripped clean, his chiseled, clearly defined chest showing underneath. The armored legs were also cracked and damaged greatly yet seemed durable enough, even still, to house the power to spirit him to safety if the need arose. However, Lavitz was in much worse condition then he looked. He passed himself off as only mildly injured yet he knew the truth. He was constantly losing blood from the wound on his shoulder. His once gleaming armor was riddled with claw marks and other indentations all evidence of his great struggle with the Hybrids. On top of it all however, Lavitz knew he couldn't go on my longer. After the Hybrid had slashed his face plate he knew that it's deadly venom had entered his system. 

The young Knight bore this all stoically however. His massive shoulders drooped low but his stood to the best of his attention as he possibly could. He stern expressionless face stared straight into Shana's own eyes. She could see the strength and determination behind them.

"Is… is that really you Lavitz?" She asked tentatively. 

The young Knight nodded heavily. "It is true. I am Lavitz Slambert formally of Serdio. Are you injured?"

Shana shook her head then looked down towards Dart with saddened eyes. "Lavitz… I don't understand what's going on. I don't know how you survived after all this time… but Dart's hurt! He needs help! There's got to be something you can do!"

Lavitz felt as if he got smashed with a brick wall. So wide did his eyes grow, Shana feared for a split second that there was another huge monster behind her. Growing uneasy she lowered her eyes nervously. 

"There is nothing 'I' can do for him, Shana." He replied after long moments of uneasy silence. 

The special emphasis he placed on the one word did not go unnoticed by Shana however. "What do you mean by that?"

Lavitz shook his head, as if waking from a daze. "Were you not the dragoon of light at one time?"

"I gave it up!" Shana replied steadily. "My Dragoon spirit rejected me. I don't have that power anymore."

"Wrong." The Knight replied. His shoulders sagged more, making him seem older then he actually was. Lavitz leaned heavily against a tree to grasp with growing difficulty the troublesome air that was evading his stifled lungs. "You have the powers still." He replied in a tight gasp.

"What do you mean?" Shana was mystified. 

"Look deep within yourself Shana. Tap into the desperation you feel in your heart. Search for the love you feel for your husband. Let it grow then place your hands upon his wound." Lavitz was now breathing heavily. He slumped low onto his knee's as he instructed her. 

Shana noticed his worsening condition yet was too preoccupied with Dart and the new revelation of her lingering powers to take action. Shana readily searched for the love she held for her husband and felt the wave of power consuming her. She eagerly placed her hands about her husband's wounded shoulder. To her surprise, Dart's whole body began to glow a dull white hue. Soon the hue died and his wound was fully healed. Color slowly returned to his pale cheeks and his breathing came easier. Shana gasped in delight. Tears of happiness ran down her face as she hugged her husband's limp form tightly, burying her face in the crook of his neck.

Something rare touched the stern face of Lavitz. Was it… a smile? He would never know, because just then everything suddenly went dark for him, all other thoughts quickly becoming null and void. 

__

::::::::::To Be Continued::::::::::

**__**

Author's note: I know that was a pretty short chapter. But don't worry, the next one will be out soon! Thanks for reading and please stay tuned for chapter 5!


	5. chapter 5

**WAR FOR VALORIA**

**CHAPTER 5**

The Dragoons were completely and utterly shocked. Never before had they seen such a magnificent sight. They had only been walking for a few minutes after leaving the garden but now, as they were entering the grand fort, not one thing they saw fell short of being less then overly impressive. The battlement fields, although they had clean cut low grass, were filled in a multitude of different transparent multicolored grass. Meru had squealed in delight at the very sight of it. Even the weapons surrounding the fort and the fort structure itself seemed a work of art. The huge towering structure resembled a colossal cathedral with its flying buttresses and stone carved dragons lining all corners of it. The stonework had to have been carved straight out of marble for the structure was smooth to the touch, almost glossy on the fingers. The color was a pale tan sparkling with flecks of transparency. The windows were also beautiful, the windows seemingly being made from clear rainbow colored see through material. 

Albert was completely and utterly breathless. He watched silently as Shirley walked up to the two guards standing watch. Like the other Dark Dragoons, these soldiers wore the same armor and had the same rigid pose. 

"Commander!" The two men saluted mechanically, raising the lances they held so that they stood up vertically alongside them. They stood at either side of the door each pressing a switch on either side so that the large double-sided partitions slowly came to life, allowing an entrance for Shirley and her companions.

Shirley turned around to face the astonished Dragoons. "Welcome to Fort Valoria." 

Albert looked around from right to left in complete awe. "This place is absolutely amazing. Never before in all my years have I seen such a beautiful environment."

"Yes." Shirley agreed in silent awe. "Even still I find myself impressed to look at such a grand structure." She smiled sadly, lowering her head a tilt. "Almost makes you forget there's a war going on all around us."

Albert detected the note of pain and sadness in her voice. To hear such sadness while under the majesty of such a place… it made his own heart ache inside. He was beginning to understand how they all must feel. "I share in your suffering." He replied lightly. "To have violence in such a place of beauty… it seems almost animalistic."

"It is much worse then that your majesty." Shirley replied. Albert caught sight of the red haired girl quickly sliding her arm across her eyes, wiping away tears he had not even noticed she'd shed until now. 

"Come." She said, clearing her voice. "I shall show you all to your rooms."

"Our rooms?" Meru cried out indignantly. "What about meeting the head captain or whoever? We still need to find Dart and Shana! We're not just going to leave them to die."

"I will dispatch the search party." Shirley replied, turning around to face the group. "Right now I am sure you all are much fatigued by your journey. The fact that you all suffered temporal amnesia before then does not lend well to the matter."

"That is still no excuse." Albert argued indignantly. "We will aid our friends no matter what!"

"You would be able to do nothing. You are still not yet strong enough." Shirley reasoned. 

"That's the confusing part!" Meru replied angrily as she stepped in front of Albert. "You keep on telling us on one hand we are stronger then all of you. Then on the other hand, you say we are not strong enough and that you are stronger. You aren't making any sense lady!"

"The girl's got a point." Haschel but in, rubbing his chin in thought. "I myself have been pondering the issue long and hard and still I cannot come up with a logical reason for what exactly our purpose is here."

Shirley sighed, fastening her gaze on each and every one of them. "You're right…" She said finally after long moments of silence. "You do deserve an explanation. Since the day grows late I shall give you the short version of it. As original Dragoons you possess powers greater then you could have possibly imagined. The contract made between Dragon and human is such that the energy and power given to its wearer are astonishing. The fact that I and my cohorts who used to be Dragoons, can harness incredible powers just because of the residual energy left in our genetic makeup makes it almost breathtaking to think of what you, true Dragoons, can do."

"So you're saying our potential has not yet been reached?" Kongol asked, astonished. 

"That's absurd!" Miranda refuted. "We fought with our all during the fight with Melbu Frahma. How could we have not been using our full power?"

"The power in which you used to fight Frahma in the moon that never sets was only a small portion of your power. You as Dragoons are capable of far more."

"But how can you be sure?" Albert stressed, raising his fists in angst. "Where is the proof of this?" 

"Right here!" Said a feminine voice. 

All eyes immediately turned after hearing the familiar voice. Albert was at a complete loss for words, fumbling with his speech to try and find the voice that wouldn't come. 

Meru who previously was wearing a scowl, grinned widely. Miranda opened her mouth wide but like Albert, no sound came out. Haschel simply smiled as if inwardly expecting this. Kongol fumbled back a few steps, shocked as everyone else. 

Shirley smiled and embraced the dark haired woman in a sisterly hug. 

"I trust that your journey went well." She replied, hugging the red haired woman back. At the sheer sound of her voice, Meru could no longer hold back any longer. She immediately charged forth hugging the now surprised, dark haired woman tightly in her arms. 

"ROSE!" Meru squealed in delight. "I can't believe it! It's really you! You're alive!" 

Surprising to everyone, Rose let out a soft laugh. "Yes of course I'm alive. Didn't Shirley tell you already that 'all' the Dragoons were restored?"

Meru couldn't find anymore words to say, tears of joy continuing to slide slowly down her face. 

Albert walked forward now, holding his hand out to the former teammate. "It is a pleasure to see you again Rose. We had very much thought we'd lost you."

Rose smiled back and embraced his hand warmly. Albert was slightly taken aback. Never before had he seen Rose smile. The action enhanced her beautiful features and made her look even more elegant and captivating to the eyes. 

Miranda Haschel and Kongol all walked up to her now, giving their own exclamations of pleasure in seeing her again. Rose answered all their questions respectable and with kindness. Truly a feat they had never known her capable of in the past. She was dressed in a dark purple robed gown with intricate designs that made her look all the more beautiful and even almost commanding. If Albert didn't know any better, he'd say it was the attire of a general. 

Rose noticed the King of Serdio staring at her outfit and smiled warmly, turning her eyes to him. "You stare at me, Albert. Is anything wrong?"

"It is just that your choice in clothing strikes and odd cord with me. It almost seems as if it is the attire of one who holds great power."

Shirley couldn't stifle a giggle now. So abrupt and out of character was it for the stern calm woman who had lead them hear that all eyes immediately turned to her. 

"Sorry." She apologized lightly. Rose too seemed to grin at Albert's comment yet she had more control then to laugh out.

Albert looked at her in confusion. "Was there a light jest in my words? If so, I failed to notice it."

Rose shook her head. "Albert, the truth of the matter is that I am the general of the Dragoon army here."

"What?" Every single Dragoon was once more shocked speechless. Albert could barely even blink from this shock.

"It's true." Rose admonished, feeling a pang of resentment for them to find it so hard to believe. "I'd like to think I'm a good leader."

Albert immediately found his voice. "I… I apologize of course Rose. It's not that I or anyone else here find's you unworthy of your position, its just that this is all coming as a rather drastic shock to us all."

"I'm sure it is." Came a new voice, this time masculine. "It was a rather surprising shock to us as well when we first came here." 

Before their eyes, descending down the long flight of stairs was a tall handsome man wearing similar robes of red instead of purple. Of course his robes were cut in a more masculine fashion yet the designs flattered him giving him a position of authority just as well. 

Albert almost stumbled back in alarm. "Dart!?! But that's impossible!"

The young King felt a firm hand grip his shoulder. "That's not Dart." Haschel corrected. "The resemblance is uncanny but that man is far from being Dart."

Albert fumbled with his words in shock. "But then… that must mean that this man is… but that can't be!"

"And yet it is." Haschel replied. "He was far older when last we saw him but it makes sense that now his youth would be returned to him."

Standing before them, smiling calmly, stood a much younger Zieg, standing tall and purposeful next to Rose. He wrapped his arm lightly around the woman's shoulder smiling proudly at the Dragoons before them. 

"It is good to see you all again. We had such a short and unfortunate meeting the first time. I am glad that we can have a chance to meet once more."

"Sir." Albert nodded his head respectfully. "Forgive me if I find it odd to look upon you but you were much older when last we saw you and unfortunately much of that time we'd seen you was spent fighting you when you were under the spell of Frahma."

Albert regretted his words immediately after saying them. Zieg flinched visibly at the mention of this. It seemed his bright blue eyes darkened with silent anger. A vein on his neck became prominent, twitching spasmodically. Rose saw this and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. 

"Believe me, my friends. None of us knows of this more then Zieg and he is repentant of it everyday. But please, let us move on to other topics."

"Indeed." Haschel got in, clearing his throat. "We appreciate all the pleasantries and all of this but we're digressing from the issue of main importance. The longer we wait the more likely are the chances we may not find our missing companions and although its nice to have Rose and… Zieg… back,-" He said the last name with a noticeable trace of hesitancy in his voice. "-we don't want it to be at the cost of Dart and Shana."

"Dart and Shana!?!" Rose breathed in shock. 

Zieg turned his eyes sharply towards Shirley. "Has something gone wrong? Where are they?"

Shirley shook her head slowly. "When we arrived on this world we suspected foul play by Frahma. We found no trace of Dart or Shana. Lavitz said that he'd stay behind and look for them but when last we left him, he and the Dragoon escort were hard pressed against a squad of Hybrids."

"Hybrids!" Zieg's eyebrows rose in shock. 

"I'm going right now!" Rose said without another word. 

"No!" Zieg held his arm out, halting her. "Please Rose… I need you to stay here. I'll go and get Dart and Shana both."

"Zieg!" Rose protested angrily. "They are my friends! I owe them this much! Let me do this!"

"Exactly! They are your friends just like these dragoons are your friends. They know you better." Zieg's face seemed to darken slightly. "They trust you far more then me. If something… if something happens, I would rather you be in charge then I. They trust you more then me." His face curled in disgust. "After all, to them I am nothing more then a spawn of evil."

Rose looked now at him with soft, sorrowful eyes. She could not refute any of what he said. It made logical sense but it still did not stop her heart from mourning for him. "Zieg you know that's not true. I know you. All the Dragoons here know of your courage and strength. They respect you."

"And yet they respect you more." He admonished softly cupping Rose face in his hands. "They may be impressed with what I do but they will never look at me without always having that certain doubt about them. Such is my price for being the harbinger of Frahma's evil." He looked deep into Rose eyes with a passion undying. "Please love… let me do this."

Slowly Rose brought her face to his, kissing him deeply. After a few moments they parted and Rose bowed her head low to hide her grief. "Just… just be careful."

Zieg smiled at her, tipping her chin so that she could look at him. "I will be back. I won't leave you again."

Rose smiled back, cupping his hand in hers. "I know that you will. I still remember our promise."

All other Dragoons watched this in silent shock. They had never seen Rose act in such a calm loving way.   
  


"Aww that's so sweet." Meru chimed in, grinning widely. Haschel simply wore a deep frown, scowling after hearing Meru's remark. 

Albert cleared his throat then stepped forward towards the pair. "Sir Zieg, Lady Rose, I hate to interrupt but there is the matter of rescuing Dart and Shana."

"Of course." Zieg replied, breaking away from the arms of the woman he loved. "I shall journey alone to retrieve them."

"You don't need an escort?" Shirley asked in surprise. 

"They'll just get in the way. Don't worry, I'll be fine." Zieg walked towards the outside of the door. Once he stepped through the huge partitions, his body glowed in the familiar light the Dragoons had seen Dart power up in before receiving the Divine Dragoon spirit. 

In a blinding flash, Zieg was completely transformed into the One-eyed Dragoon. His taller, more muscled frame lent well to his appearance as the red eyed dragoon giving him an aura of authority and power that even Dart fell short of. "I'll be back." Zieg replied, turning his eyes towards the onlookers. "It's past time I showed those hybrids the power of a 'true' Dragoon!"

With that, there was a blinding flash, a light brighter then any the dragoons had ever seen before. Albert covered his eyes against the blinding light then opened them experimentally. When he looked out again, Zieg was gone. There was no trace of him at all not even in the skies. 

"That is amazing." He said softly. "I never knew a Dragoon could move so fast." 

He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Rose standing next to him, a silently grim yet confident expression on her face. "That is the true power of a Dragoon." She replied. "In time, you will all be equally as strong. But for now, you must all be tired and the shock of everything has undoubtedly placed a strain on all of you. Come, I will personally guide you all to your quarters."

****

The first thing that passed through Dart's mind as his eyes fluttered into waking consciousness was how tired he was. Not tired as in sore or as in regards to fatigue or anything of the sort. Dart was tired of blacking out after every damn event that was important. He was sick and tired of getting injured and thus putting himself and everyone around him at risk. Thus it could be excused that the first action he made upon regaining cognition was to slam his hand ruthlessly into the dirt letting out an angry roar that thoroughly frightened his wife giving her sudden temporary doubts about the sanity of her husband at that moment. 

Dart immediately regained control of himself, bringing his hand to his arching head. Dart allowed his body to relax, drooping his eyes closed for a scant few moments so as to collect his thoughts. 

Finally after a few tense moments he reopened them. His eyes first sought out Shana. She was sitting not even three feet away from him. He inwardly sighed in relief. Had she been anywhere near him he would have inadvertently stuck her with that temper tantrum he woke up with. He cast her a weak smile through the crevices of his fingers, his hand still cupping his throbbing skull. Closing his eyes again, hoping that that would alleviate his malady, he sank back into the cool soft mattress of dirt in which he lay, relishing in the sweet aroma of wildlife that seemingly surrounded him from all four corners of the earth. 

"Where are we?" He asked softly; so softly Shana barley heard him.

Shana let out a shaky sigh. It was fair to say she was more then a little frightened when she saw her husband lash out the way he did. However, now she was glad, for it seemed as if he were now master of himself. She felt a pang of pity, thinking he had woken because of a bad dream. She wanted to fold him in her arms and hold him yet his body language at that moment was throwing clear cut signs that dissuaded her from that rash idea. Instead, she contented herself with just admiring him from afar, relishing in the fact that he at least was awake and seemed ok. 

"When I woke, we were still lying in the field we'd heard the monster at." Shana explained. "You were bleeding terribly and, not knowing what else to do, I dragged you away from there. I was so frightened… I wasn't thinking straight…" Shana's face suddenly took on a crimson color full of dread and shame. "Dart… I could have killed you with my rash actions…"

This time Dart did remove his hand away from his face, staring at his wife with silent interest. "What do you mean?"

Shana's throat constricted making it hard for her to continue. Yet she did, despite herself. "Dart… I never realized I still had the healing touch… I was prepared to have you die in my arms…"

Dart immediately realized what she was saying and his heart softened immensely. "No… No Shana don't think that way. I… I'm surprised you still have the healing powers of the silver dragoon myself. But I don't blame you for not figuring it out sooner. Shana you did nothing wrong." Slowly and with deliberate effort, Dart silently made his way over to his now weeping wife. He carefully wrapped his strong arms around her now, holding her close. "Shana I love you." He whispered into her ear. "I would do anything for you. To die in your arms would be how I would have wanted to leave the world. To be near you…"

"Oh Dart!" Shana sobbed, burying her face in his shoulder. The shoulder that once bled profusely was now healed completely and Dart felt no pain at all when she rested her head against it. "Shhh…" He soothed her, stroking her long dark brown locks of hair. "It's ok now my sweet. Don't worry. I don't intend to get hurt like that again anytime soon."

Shana looked up with tear stained red eyes that were half assertive now and had a small measure of determination in them. "If it weren't for Lavitz telling me how to heal you…" 

Dart's eyes widened considerably at this. "Lavitz?!? What do you mean? Have the others found us?"

Shana shook her head, bringing her arm across her eyes to wipe away dried tears and regain her shattered composure. "No…" She said in a husky voice. "Or at least I don't think so. When I could move no further Lavitz literally stumbled upon our position. When I told him the situation he explained to me how to use my powers."

Dart looked skyward in bafflement. "Amazing… I hadn't thought that man had a shred of compassion for others in his heart at all…"

"Dart what do you mean?!?" Shana asked in highly shocked disgust. "Lavitz has always been kind to us in the past. I'm still trying to get over the fact that he's still alive in the first place. Lavitz was never cruel to us before. He was a kind knight."

"Yeah, Shana… Key word being 'was'." Dart fastened his eyes firmly on his wife. "Look I don't know what happened or how he acted while I was unconscious but it was because of this 'new' Lavitz, that we ended up being captives in the soa tree in the first place. I'm sorry Shana but the Lavitz I met was cold, far colder then he used to be. There's no trace whatsoever of the former man I once called friend inside of that cold impassive shell he's got wrapped around that dead heart of his."

Shana paused in thought. Never before had she ever heard Dart speak so venomously of someone in his life with the exception of Frahma and that was rare as the man barley ever talked of the wicked Wingly who had plans for world domination. And yet, when Shana thought back to it, there had been something perceptively wrong with the knight of Serdio when she had spoken with him. He had seemed cold and unyielding in a strange way. He had certainly not been thrilled to see them although she did see a glint of approval in his eyes. There was no denying the cold aura he seemed to project however. Thus she couldn't very well refute the claims made by her husband. "… Maybe you're right…" She conceded. "He did seem strange…not like his former positive self at all."

"Where did he go anyway?" Dart asked distractedly as if breaking away from his own short reverie of his memories regarding the previously deceased Knight.

Shana lowered her head and turned her eyes towards the distant shadows of the forest, sudden concern filling her heart. "He didn't go anywhere." She replied wearily. "After healing you he seemed to just pass out. For a moment I had thought he'd died. I immediately rushed to his side after making sure you were in no immediate danger. He seemed as if on the brink of death. He was clearly poisoned so I used my curing touch again and cured him of the poison but he's still in pretty bad shape."

Dart's eyes narrowed slightly. "Where is he now?"

Shana raised her hand towards the darker part of the forest not three feet away from their position. "I placed him over there by the shade. He had a fever so I've been trying to cool his body. I've been sporadically healing the wound on his shoulder but it seems my powers are waning. They definitely aren't what they used to be."

Dart rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Perhaps its because your no longer a Silver Dragoon. I mean you may retain some of the residual powers of the Silver Dragoon but now that you no longer are one, the limitations are more evident."

Shana sighed heavily. "I suppose you're right. I can't think of any other logical reason why my powers would fail me."

Dart stopped low then painfully rose to his feet. "In any case, I'd best check on him. He may be a cold bastard now but I still can't forget the times we shared in the past. I owe him this much at least."

"Dart wait!" Shana cried out frantically. "What about your injuries?! You shouldn't be moving!"

"I'll be fine dear." Dart gave his wife a kind smile, patting her shoulder for assurance. "I've suffered worse, believe me. Don't worry, I'll survive. Besides, its Lavitz who needs our help now, not me."

Shana silently nodded her head but concern was still clearly evident in her eyes. Dart walked slowly away from his wife and towards the comatose Knight. Very carefully Dart lowered himself down next to the man. Inwardly he shrank away from the appearance. Since first seeing the man, Dart had not wanted to believe this man was the same friend who died heroically in the past then later sacrificed all even in death. Dart had undying respect for that man. But then, why did he change so drastically now? 

Dart couldn't help seeing the old knight who was his friend in the face of the unconscious man before him. His face was contorted in a way that was typical of Lavitz expression. Even now with his long shoulder length hair, he easily noticed his friend. Yet this was only a short lived solace. He knew that when the man woke, he would be the same cold hearted prick he was when he had first captured him. 

Dart sighed heavily then fished around in one of the slots of his armor, searching for something he knew was there.

"What are you doing?" Shana asked, watching her husband closely.

Dart didn't turn towards her, so engrossed was he in his searching. "You're not the only one with curing capabilities…" He replied distractedly. Finally he pulled out an angel prayer. Holding the small vial firmly in his hand, he tipped Lavitz head back, opened his mouth and drained the green liquid down his throat. 

Almost immediately the wound's on the man seemed to heal more, albeit not as rapidly as Shana's own power. Lavitz eyes twitched slightly. He slowly brought a hand to his head, stifling a groan. The Knight opened his eyes finally, narrowing them from the bright sun he tried to focus on the two faces looking down upon him.

"Welcome back to the land of the living Lavitz." Dart said in a dry flat voice. He was taking this one step at a time. He would not let on that he was glad to see the knight just so that the man could rebuke him for kindness.

Lavitz on his part, rose slowly up to a sitting position, messaging his temples. "Indeed…" He replied after a few moments or orienting himself. Lavitz absently noticed his slightly healed wounds then turned his eyes towards Dart and Shana who were looking at him expectantly. "I suppose the two of you had something to do with my recovery."

The Knight bowed his head low, ignoring the throbbing pain that suddenly assaulted him by the sudden action. "I thank you." He said almost in a tight hiss so as to drown out his pain. 

"Just lay back Lavitz. You've still got a lot of injuries that need to get healed up." Dart said, rising to his feet. 

"Nonsense! I will do no such thing." The Knight argued. 

"Lavitz don't be stupid. You look like death warmed over… No pun intended."

The Knight frowned at the remark but said nothing in reply to it. "In any case you fail to understand the severity of our situation. We need to keep moving. I dishonored myself for falling the way I did."

"Lavitz what are you talking about?" Shana seethed, angry now. "You nearly died when you came upon us. If I hadn't healed you, you would have."

Lavitz shook his head, running metallic gloved hands through rough blond hair that was caked with blood and dirty. "Death is nothing new to me. I fear it not. Death is something that must come to us all, if you continue to elude it in life then you are living as nothing more then a coward to a fate undeniable."

"Can we save the philosophy for later?" Dart hissed, growing agitated with the Knight's smug remarks. "What are we in such a hurry to get away from, Lavitz?"

Suddenly a loud screeching cry echoed from the distant horizons. So loud and horrible was it that Dart and Shana both winced at the sound then cast each other worried glances. "Is it like the monster we came across before?" Shana asked fearfully.

"There are no monsters worse then the one's we face now." Lavitz responded flatly. 

Dart looked up into the sky, mystified by such a horrible sound. "What is it…?" He asked silently. 

"Something you want to avoid." Lavitz deadpanned. "Follow me. We may be able to lose it through the trees."

Dart seemed a bit miffed by the brush off Lavitz gave him but he was no idiot. Grabbing Shana by the wrist he led her with him as they followed the already departing Lavitz. They ran quickly through the forest, so quickly, Dart found it slightly hard pressed to keep up, wandering strangely when the Knight ever came to be so fast. Suddenly a thought occurred to him.

"Where are the others? What's happened to them."

"They are awaiting our arrival at base camp." Lavitz responded without turning. He continued running at full tilt, not stopping for a second. "We don't have far to go but the trek is dangerous with that beast on our trail. Hurry, we've got to lose it before it spots us!"

"Is that what happened to you?" Dart asked surveying the torn, mangled armor around the Knight, fitting him like rags upon a beggar. 

Lavitz tightened his lips in a thin line, gaining even more speed. "Yes." He replied tightly. "I could do nothing more to stop them. Hurry up! In our condition, we can't risk another encounter!"

Dart shuddered inwardly. He remembered the fight he recently had with the Dark Dragoons and how outclassed they were when they tried to fight back. If some beast was able to do this to Lavitz, Dart himself didn't have a chance at winning. He gripped his hand tighter around Shana's wrist and picked up speed. "How much further?"

"About two more clicks." Lavitz responded. He promptly hopped over a fallen log and resumed his speedy trek. Dart glanced over at the man and noticed his face was rigid but had no signs of anxiety or fear, only determination and duty. He silently scoffed to himself. Even in this dire time of turmoil the Knight did not seem to flinch. He couldn't be human. Dart made a mental note to one day ask the man exactly what happened to him.

Another loud screech rang through the air. So loud and painful was it that Dart had to momentarily stop and clutch his ears. Shana too seemed to suffer immensely from it. 

"Come on!" Lavitz ordered. "Don't stop now! Keep moving! We don't want that beast to catch up with us!"

A loud explosion rang through the air. The very trees before them ripped apart in ravenous fury. Shards of wood, tree branches and grass flung in all directions, showering them with blindness and slight stings of pain. Lavitz placed himself in front of the other two companions, shielding them with his body. He grimaced in anger when the wave passed, huge clouds of dust now settling over the area in front of them. 

"Too late…" He grumbled. 

"What is it?" Dart asked when suddenly the dust finally cleared and his eyes went wide. The huge purple winged creature known as the hybrid had finally found them. Dart could say nothing, could feel nothing, with the exception of overwhelming dread. The enemy was finally upon them.

::::::::::To Be Continued::::::::::

Author's note: Sorry for the long wait. Thanks for reading and please stay tuned for chapter 6.


End file.
